battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Grappling Hook
Grappling Hook is a device with multiple hooks attached to a rope; it is thrown, dropped, sunk, projected, or fastened directly by hand to where at least one hook may catch and hold. Generally, grappling hooks are used to temporarily secure one end of a rope. A line launcher may be used to project the grappling hook via pneumatic action. Such a device may resemble a pistol with stock, a rifle, or a mortar, depending on requirements. Battlefield 2 Grappling Hooks are a gadget featured in the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion. They are available to the Assault and Anti-Tank kits of all factions. Grappling hooks are used to scale otherwise unclimbable buildings by pressing and can be retrieved using after use. They can also be used to descend buildings that are too low for the parachute to deploy properly, but where the height can still cause fall damage. When standing near a ledge, the can be used to just drop the rope from the ledge. The throwing mechanism of grappling hooks is identical to the mechanism used for hand grenades, with launching a hook at full force, whereas allows the user to vary the force of the throw. It is also possible to use the grappling hook to jump between buildings, as long as they are close enough. Gallery Grappling Hook.png|The 3D render of the Grappling Hook. GrapplingHookClimb.png|A player using the Grappling Hook. BF2 SF Grappling Hook HUD.jpg|The Grappling Hook from a first-person perspective. Battlefield Hardline The Grappling Hook is an all-kit gadget featured in Battlefield Hardline. It may also be found as a Battle Pickup. The Grappling Hook launcher must be aimed down the sight to be fired. When aiming, the reticle will show a crossed-out circle if there is no valid target, but will change to a small dot if a ledge is within range. Firing will then attach a hook to the ledge, and a rope will be deployed to climb on. Valid ledges will appear highlighted in blue. The rope will be destroyed if it is shot or hit by a melee weapon. Only one line can be placed at a time by each player, so firing a second line will remove the first. Also, if the player who placed the grappling hook presses on the hook itself, it will be picked up and added back into the player's reserve ammunition. When standing atop a ledge, the launcher can be aimed at the edge and fired, causing it to deploy a rope down from the player's position to the ground. Gallery BFHL grapple gun.png|The player holds the Grappling Hook launcher. BFHL grapplehook.png|Render of the hook. Achievement/Trophy Battlefield 1 |slot = Melee weapon |level = |cost = |task = Collect its five puzzle pieces via Battlepacks |damage = |speed = |range = |feature = |dlc = Battlefield 1: Turning Tides}} The Grappling Hook is a melee weapon introduced in the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion for Battlefield 1. Unlike past installments, it cannot be thrown or used to reach higher surfaces. The Grappling Hook functions in a similar manner to other Blunt Weapons. Trivia Battlefield 2 *The player can pick up the grappling hook while other players are using it to climb. While useful when an enemy is using it, one should be careful not to pick up friendly hooks. *As with the crossbow zipline, players cannot kill anyone with a grappling hook. Slinging it directly at someone does no damage whatsoever. Removing a line while someone is climbing that results in a fatal fall does not count as a kill, granting the killed player a suicide instead. Battlefield Hardline *The model of grappling hook line launcher used most closely resembles the ResQmax ALM. Modifications include an altered barrel housing, external gas canister, and special reflex sight. References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield Hardline Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1